marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Drew
History An Additional Spider Over the following year, Jessica got pregnant via artificial insemination, but continued her crime fighting life, enlisting Ben Urich and the Porcupine to help with her investigations while she was on the sidelines. She was invited by Captain Marvel to visit a maternity ward run by Alpha Flight, but the hospital was taken over by Skrulls. Jessica hatched a plan with the other mothers in the maternity ward and together, they defeated the Skrulls. However, when she called Carol for assistance, Carol revealed that the maternity ward was in fact inside a black hole. The fight with the Skrulls continued, Jessica winning by a large margin. Before she could finish them off, however, she unexpectedly went into labor. She had an emergency C-Section, and just seconds after the procedure was completed and she was handed her new baby girl named Wendy, she got up from the operating table and defeated the last wave of Skrulls. Carol arrived just in time for Jessica to collapse from the immense postoperative pain she was experiencing. Jessica returned to her apartment to care for her newborn baby. She tried to go out with Carol, Clint, Patsy, and Jennifer, her friends, on multiple occasions, but all she could think about was her baby at home with the babysitter (Roger, who was in reality more than equipped to handle the child). She complained to Carol that she couldn't think about returning to superheroics now that another life depended on her. In the end, she concluded that the best thing she could do for her baby would be to show her how to be a hero. The New Spider Woman When during her first night as Spider-Woman, Drew faced Kangaroo while wearing her mother's origin costume.Wendy's next patrol was cut short when she was attacked by Silver Sable who demanded to know who she was.After accidentally knocking her out, Wendy was held captive in a cell at the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. There, she was interrogated by Nick Fury, and her origin revealed to them. Electro then woke up in the Triskelion medical ward from a coma, caused during Parker's fight against Norman Osborn, and battled the Ultimates. Wendy's participation was crucial for the heroes victory, and she was rewarded with her mother's approval for her to officially be the new Spider-Woman. Powers and Abilities Powers Wendy possesses several superhuman powers derived from the genetic experiment that granted her spider-like abilities. Nick Fury's intel classified her as Power Level 8. Superhuman Strength: Wendy's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. Superhuman Speed: Wendy is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Wendy's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Wendy's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Superhuman Agility: Wendy's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: Wendy's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Flexibility: Wendy's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. Superhuman Hearing: Wendy's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. Contaminant Immunity: Wendy's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. Wall-Crawling: Wendy's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Wendy can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. Venom Blasts: Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Wendy can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. Regenerative Healing Factor: She possesses a regenerative healing factor because during a battle with Wolverine, She was stabed by his claws in the shoulder, but made a complete recovery in a matter of minutes. Pheromone Secretion: Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. This ability appears to be dormant at the moment. Self-Propelled Glide: Wendy has the ability to glide through the air, which most people confuse with flight, despite her constantly stating she can't fly, only glide. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Wendy is a highly experienced fighter trained in armed and unarmed combat under the Avengers. Her tactics integrate different methods utilized in Karate, Boxing, Capoeira, Judo and swordfighting. Skilled Spy: She is also extensively trained in espionage, covert operations and stealth. Skilled Acrobat: She is a superb athlete and an Olympic-level gymnast. Skilled Investigator: Jessica is a seasoned private detective. Strength level: 7 tons